


The Skin We Live In

by thearkwrites



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Humanformers, M/M, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, The Fun of Flesh, The Melding of Different Universes, The Questionable Decisions These Mechs Make
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearkwrites/pseuds/thearkwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being human isn't such a bad thing, as Drift and Fracture find out in sordid detail. In this chapter, Drift and Fracture have a little fun, a taste of things to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> In which the author finally bites the bullet and decides to indulge in some _Humanformers_ -centric shenanigans. Of course it prominently features Drift and Fracture, and of course they're going to go about and explore their new fleshy carapaces. In later chapters and with much vigor, that is. For now, we set the stage the players shall perform upon.

**To:** Drift (autobot.drift@gmail.com)

**From:** Russell Clay (russell.clay.2015@gmail.com)

**Subject:** Weekly Update #9

> Drift,
> 
> Bumblebee here, still using Russell's email address. Just checking up on how you and Fracture are doing. Or should I say, "Driver Takayama" and "Francis Turene"? Honestly you and him going by those names is the least weird part of this whole experience. 
> 
> Ages-old, semi-sentient space plant (secretly hidden on Earth no less) that carries weaponized pollen to turn robotic life into organic human life? Plenty weird. You and Fracture getting infected and having no choice but to stay undercover in Crystal City until further notice? Pretty weird. Steeljaw's Pack sharing space with us in the junkyard until we get Fracture back to normal? Weird, but manageable. You and Fracture taking on names to match your new forms isn't so bad, all things considered.
> 
> Wait, Russell, are you putting this down? No, Russell, when I said type down everything I—oh never mind.
> 
> Fixit is doing his best to come up with a solution to the problem. He's pored through every archive in the Cybertronian database regarding alien flora but he's found little to nothing on it yet. Just that it's called the “Metal Melter” and was created by some primordial being called “Ord Zyonz”. Not much, I know, but it's a start. Thunderhoof says he knows someone from his old gang who could help, but we'll still see how much of his word we can trust. Rest assured though that as soon as we find the cure we'll get in touch with you immediately.
> 
> Hope that living as a human for this long hasn't been too bad of an experience. Just remember that Professor Witwicky is a good friend of Denny's and that you can trust him to take care of you and Fracture. Speaking of Fracture, hope he's not given you too much trouble. Steeljaw's Pack have been tolerable to a degree, as per the agreement of our temporary truce, but Fracture? Different story.
> 
> He gives you any trouble, try not to hurt him too bad. Should the trouble escalate, relay it to Professor Witwicky and we'll be at his estate as soon as possible. 
> 
> Bumblebee out.
> 
> PS. Jetstream and Slipstream wish you the best of luck; Airazor and Divebomb send their love to Fracture.

* * *

**To:** Russell Clay (russell.clay.2015@gmail.com)

**From:** Drift (autobot.drift@gmail.com)

**Subject:** Re: Weekly Update #9

> Lieutenant Bumblebee,
> 
> Your concern is greatly appreciated, as is the tremendous effort you have all exerted. Though my circumstances are rather unfortunate and most unusual, I assure you that I am doing the best I can with it. Professor Witwicky has been a most gracious host and has been assisting myself and Fracture as best he can. His claims of being well acquainted with Cybertronian life forms are seemingly factual, but I believe that there is more to him than meets the eye.
> 
> As for Fracture, worry not. I've been dealing him since as far back as I can remember, and should he decide to no longer honor the temporary truce, then I shall mete out justice swiftly. Though to be perfectly honest this state of affairs has, for lack of a better term, “mellowed out” Fracture considerably. The propensity for belligerence remains, but he no longer takes out his anger on Professor Witwicky's hapless shrubbery. We shall see if this change continues or if the experience has simply drained him.
> 
> Tell Jetstorm and Slipstream to remember their lessons. Tell Airazor and Divebomb that Fracture misses them and loves them as well.
> 
> Regards,  
>  Drift


	2. It Begins

Just after Drift hit "send" his hand froze in mid air. His very real, very human hand. His very human hand that was just like his real, Cybertronian hand and yet nothing like it at all. Slowly curling and uncurling his fingers, he felt the very human muscles tighten and saw the very human skin stretch with every action.

This was all real. All of it.

Not a dream.

“Drift, you done?”

He looked up from the laptop and there stood a very human Fracture: tall and lean; adorned with an assortment of silver jewelry; dressed primarily in blacks and purples. Only his burning-red eyes and cocksure smirk carried over from his Cybertronian form. Everything else about him was completely human. Just like Drift.

“I have just finished, Fracture.”

Before Drift could power down the laptop, Fracture closed it shut and snatched it away. 

“Good.”

With a mischievous grin stretching his face, Fracture clambered onto Drift's lap and, immediately and shamelessly, began to kiss him.

To Drift's own surprise, he didn't seem to mind it at all. He voiced no protest when Fracture's thin fingers undid the ponytail that kept his long, black hair together. He raised no objections when those same fingers wove themselves into his now-flowing locks. And he offered no resistance when he felt himself being pushed down onto the couch by the smaller, slimmer man.

Above, Fracture never stopped kissing him. When he had to pull back to breathe he simply dove back in for more. Fracture was incredibly adept at prolonging their kisses; the lower lip piercing, once a hindrance, now only added to each encounter. It was then that Drift realized all of him was fair game to Fracture. The Decepticon wasn't satisfied with just his lips. Fracture roved all over him: from his lips, to his chin, to the crook of his neck. Each was treated to a number of kisses that flickered wildly between gentle pecking and ravenous nipping. Each, he lingered over for any period of time. For the moment Fracture was preoccupying himself with the other man's throat, suckling on it with soft noises that were soon drowned out by Drift's moans.

By all appearances, Fracture had taken to becoming human tremendously well. Between the two of them, it was Fracture who knew best how to get the most out of their new forms. The best spots and the right touches were seemingly ingrained into his memory.

Just as he was demonstrating now.

“Oh Drift, you make the most _beautiful_ sounds.”

“Frac—Fracture—”

“Worried about that Earthling nut job walking in on us? How considerate of you.” Fracture paused to breathe in Drift's scent, pure arousal rolling off him. “Relax. That little fragger's cloistered in his lab and shouldn't be out until sundown. So that means you're all mine, Drift.”

Fracture hoisted himself from Drift's throat and moved lower towards his chest. Drift peeked downwards to see the other's smile take on an even more wicked glint. Without breaking eye contact, Fracture began to push Drift's shirt up.

“Don't you dare.”

“I dare.”

Drift was about to say his piece, just as Fracture took the newly exposed right nipple into his mouth; his hand pinched the other. What was supposed to be vocalizations of outrage quickly simmered into lascivious groans. Fracture nibbling on one stiffening nipple while simultaneously massaging the other one quieted Drift's moaning into ragged breaths. 

Already a robust mech, Drift's human form was equally brawny. Unfortunately for him this smaller, fleshier shape was painfully sensitive, with his chest area as the most responsive part of his person. An embarrassing secret that none but Fracture knew and took advantage of with impunity.

A deep, shuddering sigh escaped from Drift's lips. Emboldened, Fracture movements became rougher and more aggressive. The biting and the rubbing gave way to sucking and pulling, to licking and kneading. 

Fracture laughed when he felt something hard pressing against him. Drift was enjoying this. Drift, the very face of professional stoicism, reduced to a mewling, sweat-slicked mess by none other than Fracture. His long-time rival, his occasional lover, felt a swell of pride at the thought.

“Fracture!”

It happened. Drift cried out his release in a broken shout. At the same time, Fracture lifted himself off of the other man to admire his handiwork. The samurai looked absolutely haggard. Skin flushed and glistened with sweat, nipples hard and undoubtedly sore, expression unreadable through the half-lidded gaze, wet spot marking the front of his shorts...to Fracture, he looked _gorgeous_.

Drift struggled to sit up. Fracture grabbed his arm and assisted him.

“Insatiable. Fracture, you are insatiable.” Drift grumbled as he settled his back against the arm of the couch.

The Decepticon responded with a kiss on the lips. “As insatiable as you are irresistible.” He said with a grin.

“Even if I look this?”

“ _Even more so_.”

Drift gave the other a weak smile of his own. “Deviant.” he teased.

“Would you have me any other way?”

“Absolutely not.” Even when exhausted, Drift still had the capacity for banter. It was but one of the many things Fracture admired about him.

“Thought so.” 

They fell silent as Drift recovered. He closed his eyes and fell slack against the couch arm, doing his best to recover quickly. There was, after all, still the matter of Fracture and his own needs.

“You about okay now?” He heard the other ask impatiently.

“Almost.” Drift replied and cracked one eye open to see that Fracture had already slipped off his tank top. Exposed to the cool air of their shared quarters were Fracture's own pert and pierced nipples. Icy blue eyes flew open in shock.

“You like them?” Fracture cooed, squeezing the nubs enticingly. “Then come and get them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins my most self-indulgent series of writings yet. Comprised of 80% attempts at sauciness, 15% witty banter and 5% flimsy plot, I've taken a page from Herman Melville and I'm going to run with it. Some markings of an actual story will be found here and there, but I can assure you that this collection is, for the most part, going to be Drift and Fracture boinking like animals. Basically what I'm saying, dear readers, is that I've only begun to smut.


End file.
